Time Well Spent
by Katrina1
Summary: Scully finds the key to her old office, seven years after Mulder's disappearance, only to find that with that key, she has found much more, maybe even Mulder
1. The Key

Time Well Spent  
  
I fingered the key with one nail, running my finger over it carefully. The key was precious to me, more than anyone would ever know. That key was the key to our office; the office I spent ten years in, three of them looking for you, Mulder.  
I decided that day, the day I unearthed that key, that I would have to go back, back to that ofice where my fading memories of you would be refreshed. I needed that more than ever, with Samantha Emily ( yes a double name, Mulder, I know you hate double names ) asking about you more and more. Maybe in our office I would find your strength to tell her what happened. Samantha's four now, Mulder. Four years old. That means it's been seven years since you've been gone. Seven years....  
  
I could tell no one had been down to your office in a long time. My shoes left prints on the dusty floor, and Samantha kept sneezing due to her allergies. I paused at the door, not wanting to see what happened to it since I left Doggett in charge. Who knows what that tight-ass did to it. Samantha, as perceptive as always, noticed my hesitation. " What's wrong, Mommy?" she asked. I shook my head and smiled down at the little brunette. " Nothing, Sweetie, I just wanted to stop." I said. I slipped the key into the lock, and turned it slowly. I pushed open the door, revealing the office which was all too familiar to me.  
  
Tears filled my eyes. It was exactly the same as I left it. The poster was still on your wall, along with all your clippings and articles. Although covered in dust, the pffice was the same. I let Sam wander around as I circled behind the desk, and opened a drawer. I picked up your name plate and set it lovingly back on the desk where it belonged. There was no need to fear the wrath of Cigarrette Smoking Man anymore. I turned to find Samantha studying me seriously, holding a picture frame against her chest. " What have you got there, Sam?" I asked. Sam held the picture out to me, and the tears that filled my eyes spilled over as she showed it to me. It was double picture frame. On one side, the photo of me and you on a case contrasted with the picture of me smiling up at you during an FBI party. At the bottom, there was a brass plaque. It read, " It's harder to resist at the beginning then at the end. Always, Mulder."  
  
" Oh, Sam, where did you find that?" I sobbed. Sam set it on the desk, and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. " Is that my daddy?" she asked, disregarding my question. Silently I nodded. " Where is he, Mommy?" she whispered. I recoiled from Sam a bit, and picked her up. I set her on the desk, and looked at her seriously. " Sammy, Daddy disappeared before you were born. I was still working here, too. We tried to find him, but we never did."   
  
Sam nodded. A quiet knock on the door startled me. Doggett stood in the doorway, a strange expression on his face. " Scully." he said. " You won't believe it." I looked at him. " How did you know I was going to be here?" I asked. Doggett smiled. " I stil work here, you know. I could tell when I heard other agents whispering about Mrs. Spooky's return."   
  
I winced at the nickname. " They still won't let me be." Doggett stepped inside. " Scully, I need to talk to-" he trailed off as he looked at Sam. " Well this is Mulder's kid, huh?" he asked. Sam shrank into my arms as Doggett moved closer. He held his hand out and Sam shook it. " Hi Sam, I'm Agent Doggett. I used to work with your mom." he said warmly. Sam looked at Doggett, her hazel eyes wide. " Did you know my daddy?" she asked. Doggett's face slipped into a frown. " Yeah, I did. Scully, I really need to talk to you." he said, his face serious. " Can we go outside?" I frowned. " Sam, wait here, OK?"  
I walked out with Doggett, waiting to here his news.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	2. The Discovery

Time Well Spent-2- The Discovery  
  
  
I followed Doggett out into the hall, leaving Sam behind. I could feel her eyes on my back, as intense as Mulder's once were, until I closed the door. I leaned against it, thankful for the support the strong wood lent me.  
" What is it, Agent Doggett?" I asked impatiently. Doggett swallowed hard and looked away. He had never showed any sign of unnecessary emotion. " I don't think I've ever seen something stranger than what I witnessed today. All those cases we went on, the bat, the legless man, all those were nothing compared to this..." he trailed off again, and I wondered whether he planned to make a habit out of it. " What's going on?" I asked, angry that I was left out. Doggett looked up at me, and his eyes were full of an indescribable emotion. " Scully, Mulder appeared in FDR Memorial hospital last night. Nothing was wrong with him ,he just walked up to a nurse and asked to see Doctor Scully. Everything was in turmoil last night. No one could find you, so we just put him in a holding cell. He didn't seem to mind, just requested, quite seriously, that he needed to see you."  
I tuned out after I heard that Mulder was found. My whole world was flipped upsidown. I had lived seven years with Sam, seven years filled with self-pity and tears. My eyes filled with tears for the second time today, and I swiped angrily at one that slid down my cheek. Doggett stepped forward and laid a hand on my shoulder. I reeled back from the foreign touch, not having been touched by a man in seven years. " Don't." I said simply. Doggett nodded. No matter how much of an asshole he was, he knew about my feelings. I ran my hands self-consciously through my hair. " I have to go see him... He's gotta see Sam and we have to talk, and, and, and..." I slid to the ground, tears sliding down my cheeks as I sobbed hysterically. Doggett looked around uncomfortably. " He's over at-" his cell phone cut him off. " Doggett." he answered. " Yes, I'm with her right now... I'll get her ready." he hung up the phone, and I lifted my head. " Who was that?" I asked, my voice unnaturally high. " That was Skinner. He's beinging Mulder here, and you're to meet him in his office when he gets there. I'll see you around." he turned and walked to the elevator.  
I composed myself, and went back into Mulder's office. Sam was sitting at the desk, flipping through a case file, a few more stacked next to her. When she saw my face, she leapt to her feet and ran over to me, her face full of concern. " Mommy, what did Mr. Doggett say?" she asked.   
I sat down and pulled my little girl onto my lap. " Sammy," I said. Sam dabbed at my face with a tissue that she pulled out of her pocket, fixing my makeup. " Sammy, remember how I told you that Daddy was missing?" I asked her, my voice cracking. Sam nodded. " Well, last night, Daddy was found at a hospital, and we're going to see him a little later." I said, more tears slipping out of my eyes. I looked to Sam to see how she was taking it. She was looking thoughtfully at me, her eyes so like Mulder's. I swear I could see Mulder looking out at me from Sam's eyes. " Sam?"   
" It's OK to cry, Mommy." she said as I swiped again at my face. I laughed despite my sadness and swept my special little girl up in a hug. " Come on, Sammy. Let's go meet your Daddy."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	3. The Fear

Time Well Spent-3- The Truth  
  
  
  
As Sam and I walked to the elevator, my stomach churned itself into knots. I let my mind wander as the doors closed.   
I tried to remember Mulder as he was before: tall, wavy brown hair, cute hazel eyes. He was always teasing and playful with his puppydog smile that won my heart time and time again.  
I was jolted out of my thoughts as the elevator stopped at the top floor; the floor on which was Skinner's office, and my one true love. I beconed to Sam who followed me obediently, feeling my elation.   
When we halted at Skinner's door, I had a fleeting feeling to run and hide. What if Mulder was different than when he was before he was taken? I had always lived with his memory. Would I love him still?  
Sam grabbed my hand with one of hers, and her other tiny hand opened the door to Skinner's office. The secretary saw us and smiled benevolently. " Mr. Skinner's waiting for you." she said kindly. She pushed the door open and beconed up inside.  
I felt my breath catch in my throat as I first caught sight of him. His back was to me, but he looked the same from behind. He looked peaceful, sitting in the chair he sat in so often when we were called in. There the thought was again. Run Dana. He's different. You don't need this burden. No, I said to myself, it's not a burden. I love him. Sam needs a father.  
I swallowed hard, and cleared my throat to get his attention. He slowly turned around. I let out a strangled gasp. It was him! Oh Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, it was Mulder. I saw his hazel eyes, and his hair was cut shorter than I remembered. But it was him.   
I could see he recognized me, and that he felt the same way. His eyes held raw emotion.  
" Mulder." I whispered. I ran into his arms, feeling the body strong, as strong as I remembered. " Oh, Mulder. All these years..." I cried into his shoulder. " I know." he said huskily. " I've missed you so much, Scully. You and our baby."  
I gasped and hugged him tighter. " You knew. All these years, you knew!" He nodded against my shoulder. He stopped moving as he saw Samantha, sitting seriously in a corner where she placed herself, studying Mulder carefully. " Scully is this...?" he asked. I nodded. " Samantha Emily Scully." I whispered gently. Mulder went over to where Sam was sitting and knelt down before her. " Hi Sam." he said softly. Sam looked over Mulder, taking in all the details of his face. " Hi Daddy."   
Mulder laughed and swept Sam up in a big bear hug. I was surprised to see Sam crying. She had cried very litte as a baby. " I remember you." Sam cried against Mulder's shoulder. " I remember you from my dreams. When I would start to cry."  
Mulder froze. " Sammy, how? What did I say?" he asked her seriously. " You said 'Hi Sammy-girl. Don't cry, Hon. Your mommy needs her rest. I'll always be here for you."  
I saw Mulder's stricken face. A tears slipped down his cheek. " My God, Scully. We have ourselves quite a child." I nodded and came up to him, eager for his embrace. I wrapped an arm around his waist. " I know." I said. Mulder looked at me, then lowered his lips to mine. I knew then, that I would fight tooth-and-nail to make sure nothing comes to harm my daughter, or my lover.  
Mulder pulled a way, smiling cheekily. " I have something to ask you, Scully." I smiled, mirroring his. He put down Sam who stood obediently away from us as she watched the scene unfold. Mulder got down on his knees and took one of my hands. " Dana Katherine Scully, after all that has happened these last years, my love for you got me through everything. I know now that our love could survive anything. Will you marry me?" he asked. My eyes filled with tears and I threw myself into his arms, sobbing happily. " Did you have to ask?" I cried. " Yes, Mulder, I love you, and I will marry you."  
Mulder pulled away slightly, and I felt the weight of a ring on my finger. I looked at it, and laughed. Only Mulder would think of something like this. A gold band encircled my ring finger, and a diamond UFO was set in the middle. " Turn it over." he urged. I turned it over and looked on the inside of the band. Engraved in the curve of the band was ' You are my Truth. I love you.'  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	4. The Welcome

Time Well Spent4- Smiles  
  
  
My life stopped when Mulder proposed to me. I felt like my heart was about to burst with happiness. Never had I dreamed, in all those years, that Mulder would come back to me unscathed. I still don't know what happened to him. He seemed reluctant to tell me.  
Our happy reunion was put on hold as Skinner walked in, hands filled with two cups of coffee and a donut. " Here Mulder, I-" he stopped, seeing the three of us. " Well Scully, it seems like Mulder got a happy greeting." He came up to us and kissed me on the cheek. Then he stooped down to say hi to Sam. " How oyu doing, kiddo?" he asked. Sam looked away shyly.   
" Why is your head shiny?" she asked. I burst out laughing despite of my horror. " Sam, don't say that! You know better!" I said through my laughter.   
Skinner looked at us, then began to laugh also. " Well Sam," he said, " when I was a little older than you, I was really bad, so my mommy decided that each time I was bad, she would cut off a bunch of my hair. I was bad a lot."  
Sam looked at Skinner in horror. " Mommy," she said, her eyes fixed on Skinner's head, " don't do that to me."   
I laughed and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. " Don't worry, Hon. Your not that bad."  
Our reunion was happy, and we sat talking in Skinner's office for a while, catching up on things. Skinner noticed the engagement ring and started asking questions about the wedding: when it was going to be, who's going to be invited, etc.  
I had never felt happier. It seemed that I had carried a weight since Mulder disapeared, and it was finally getting lifted off my shoulders. Sam could see how much happier I was, and that made her happy.  
The day ended quickly, and soon it was time to go home. Sam had fallen asleep on Mulder's lap, her thumb in her mouth, snoring lightly. " Mulder, where are you going to stay?" I asked, knowing that his apartment had been rented out. Mulder shrugged. " I'll probably stay at a hotel or something." he said nonchalantly. I looked at him bemused. " Mulder, you were mising for seven years. I don't think they kept your bank account open." Mulder looked at me, a puppydog look in his eyes. He moved carefully off the floor with Sam in his arms. He placed Sam on the floor and made sure she wasn't uncomfortable. He came and sat next to me on the little chair. " Mulder!" I protested. " There's not enough room for both of us." I said. Mulder picked me up off the chair and sat down, plopping me on his lap. " There now. That's better." he said. He kissed my temple, and I leaned against him, grateful all the more that he was home. " Mulder, you can stay with me." I said. " We can go out tomorrow and get you new clothes. Then we can get your job back."   
Mulder chuckled, and the sound rumbled against my face. " You would really do that for me?" he asked. I looked up at him, my face reflecting my disbelief. " Mulder, I'm your fiancee. I feel horrible if I didn't." I kissed him lightly to let him know I was serious. A tiny giggle floated up from the floor. Sam was sitting on the floor watching us. " Oohh, Mommy's in love." she sang. Mulder and I laughed.  
A clap of thunder made me jump in Mulder's arms. The patter of rain started on the roof. " We should go home." I said. Mulder's face grew passive. " Home. It's been seven years since I've even thought about having a home. It's been longer since I've thought about having a home with you." He smiled at me, and my heart fell into his lap. " I would'ce thought that you would've been dating someone, if not already married." he said gently.   
I felt tears rise into my eyes again. " It's only been you Mulder." I whispered. He kissed me again, and I felt the tears float down my cheeks. No, they weren't my tears, they were Mulder's. It tore my heart to see him crying. I wiped the tears away and stood up. " Come on Mulder. Let's go home." I grabbed Sam's hand but she shied away. " No, I want to hold hands with Daddy." she said. I smiled. " Go ahead."  
The ride home was uneventful. Sam was really warming up to Mulder. She chattered all the way home about preschool, toys she wanted for Christmas, and, of course, Mulder. Mulder sat with a polite smile on his face, pretending to listen. I looked over at him, and he looked at me, his hazel eyes laughing.  
When we got home, Sam ran into the apartment, dragging Mulder behind her. Smiling, I closed the door. I realized that there would be lots of smiling in my future...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
